


This Is How I Disappear

by Dark_Angel1976, Ms_Chem_Queen, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bullying, Emotional Hurt, Forced Anal, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Hurt, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name-Calling, Nerd Frank Iero, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Shame, Slash, Tears, Threats, Tied Hands, Verbal Humiliation, croquet mallet, gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is the chess club nerd who gets bullied by the jocks on the croquet team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How I Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Gerard Frank Mikey Ray or Bob and they do not condone any behaviors such as non con bullying and so on in this story this is fake fic made it up
> 
> Thank you to my beta and coauthor Ms_Chem_Queen  
> Also thank you to Dark_Angel1976 for inspiring this fic helping me with the idea  
> Also thank you to sparklefap for inspiring this fic

Frank was a good kid; he was the only one the teacher trusted to lock up after chess club. He was the president of the club and as soon it was over he rushed everyone out of the classroom. Once everyone was gone he made sure that everything was in order so that he could lock up and head home. 

For his age, Frank was unusually short and too skinny. Big thick black rimmed glasses that took over his big brown eyes were perched on his perfect, tiny nose. He was cute in a nerdy and endearing way that made him a friend to all the girls but never the boyfriend. Frank in a way was grateful for that; girls confused him.

Shoving the key into his pocket, his long black hair fell over his eyes. He leaned his head down and started for the school parking lot where he had parked his mom’s beat up station wagon. He had to walk past the gym locker room to get there and normally he was gone before now but he was running late. As he turned into the hall where the croquet team was he come face to face with several of the much larger boys. The boys stopped in the middle of the hall to look at the small nerdy boy. 

"Well, well what do we have here?" Snarked the biggest boy. He was almost chubby with his fat pale baby face; his hair long and stringy like black coal. 

Frank just wanted to pass them by and go home. He was always getting picked on and he did not want to deal with this. He just wanted them to leave him alone. 

Another really tall, thin boy with dirty blonde hair in an elfish cut speaks up from over the chubby boy’s shoulder.

"He’s a cute little thing isn’t he?" 

He smirks as he says it. Large peals of raucous laughter follows from the rest of the group. 

A larger boy at his side with blond hair and gruff voice speaks up.

"I say we play with him," he purrs.

"Sounds good to me Bob. Grab him." Says the one with the curly fro who reaches out his hands to grab him.

Frank tries to run but the other boys out number him and they’re faster. The two larger boys grabbed him by the arms. Struggling and kicking at them, he attempted to fight them off, but it was no use. They were much bigger and stronger than him. They drag the smaller boy into the locker room. He tries to scream but the boy with the black hair slaps him hard across the face making his head jerk to the side as his cheek starts to burn and swell. Tears begin to sting the boy’s eyes and he whimpers in fear more than pain.

"Please just leave me alone," he pleads. 

Again the boys snicker loudly all around him. 

"Hold him down Bob," the black headed boy, obviously the leader of the group, says.

"Ok Gee," the large blonde guy says. 

The blonde moved quickly, twisting Frank’s arm back and forcing the younger boy to the floor. 

"Help me hold him down Ray," Bob growls.

The tall well-built boy with the mess of curls slinks over and helps the one named Bob hold the boy down on the filthy locker room floor.

"I-I’ll tell on you!" Frank shrieks.

The other boys seem to find this hilarious and break out into rowdy laughter yet again. 

"I will tell on you," mocks the leader.

"There is no one around to hear you and you have no witnesses,” the thin blonde speaks up to inform him. “Right, Gerard?” he continues, addressing the leader.

"Absolutely Mikey. Everybody loves us and it will be some nerd kid, who no one knows word against ours." Gerard says.

Frank gives up hope that they will willingly release him, letting the tears fall, but he keeps pulling against the two holding him down still desperate to escape.

"Hand me the hand lotion from my bag Mikes," Gerard orders. "Oh and grab that too," He says motioning to the croquet mallet that Frank can’t see. 

Frank hears the boy moving around but he can't see what he is doing. He has started to feel even more afraid of what is going to happen.

"Help me take his pants off Mikey," Gerard says.

Mikey forces his hand under Frank to undo his slacks and Frank tries to arch away. Gerard grabs the boy’s thick black mane and pulls his head back roughly. 

"Be fucking still or I will make sure you regret it," he snarls.

Frank goes stiff with fright and Mikey reaches out gripping his zipper and buttons to undo them. He and Gerard both grip the waist of his pants, one on each side, pulling them down along with his boxers exposing his lily white globes. They tugged them down his tiny hips and slender legs and yanked them over his feet leaving him bare from the waist down. His bare crotch was pressed to the disgusting floor of the locker room and it made him feel sick at the thought of all the germs.

"He’s got a nice ass," the gruff voiced boy spoke. Frank remembered vaguely that they’d called him Bob.

Mikey and Gerard moved out his line of sight.

"Stop it please! Get off! I didn't do anything to you!" Frank cried out loudly.

"Oh but were going to do something to you," Gerard says with a taunting tone in his voice as he moves to pick up the mallet and takes the hand lotion squeezing some into his hand. He starts to stroke it up and down the handle making sure to coat it well. 

"Hope you aren't a virgin, pretty," Gerard says and Frank can hear the smirk in his voice. 

"What?!" Frank screams terrified.

That is all the answer Gerard needs to know the boy is in fact a virgin.

"Ohh you are! That’s too bad for you,” Mikey says.

"Hold him open," Gerard says directing Mikey who moves placing his hand on the boy’s ass cheeks and lets his thumbs slide in his crack. He spreads the boy’s ass, exposing his hole to him and his brother’s prying eyes. Bob twists his neck back to see.

"Nice hole," he grumbles.

"Who’s going to do him?" Mikey asks excited.

"This is," Gerard says showing Mikey the mallet.

This brings more loud peals of raucous laughter.

"No! Fuck no!" Franks starts to scream hoping that someone will hear him.

"Gerard he is making too much noise," Ray says nervously. 

Gerard reaches into his bag, pulling out a spare pair of his boxers.

He pushes the boxers into the boy’s mouth far enough that he can’t get them out.

"Mikey, go to the equipment closet and get me a jump rope. He’s struggling too much," He tells his brother.

He lets go of the boy’s spread ass and rushes off, moving as fast as he can. Mikey quickly returns with a jump rope handing it to his older brother. Frank is struggling against him with renewed vigor this time. His screaming is muted by the boxers in his mouth. 

"Hold his hands over his head," Gerard orders.

Bob and Ray force his hand up and over his head holding them there while Gerard ties them to bottom of one the benches. Once they have him secured to the bench they let go of him. 

"Open his legs," Gerard tells them.

Bob and Ray force his legs apart as far as they can holding them spread. Frank struggles harder trying to kick but he finds that he can't get away from them. Mikey moves back and parts the boy’s ass cheeks once more, holding them apart to expose the tight hidden pucker to them all. Gerard grabs the croquet mallet in his hand and places the end of it at Frank’s virginal opening. 

Frank feels the press of something hard against his hole and starts to thrash even harder but it is of no use to him. Gerard pushes the handle abruptly forward and breaches his hole as he forces it roughly into his body. He doesn’t stop until he’s forced it into the boy a good six inches. Frank started wailing and jerking his hands trying to get lose as Gerard forced it into him. 

When he starts to plunge it in and out Frank is sure he being torn apart inside because it hurts so much. Frank knew no one could hear him with these boxers in his mouth and his screams had only served to make them wet in his mouth making it hard to breathe. It hurt terribly and he tried to force the object out but that only seemed to make the pain worse. He was sure it was all the way up in his tummy the way it felt. It hurt worse than anything he’d ever felt and it wouldn’t stop. 

That Gerard boy just kept slamming it inside him over and over. Frank’s eyes were burning from crying and his throat felt raw from his unheard screams. The group of boys behind him, all watching him made his shame and humiliation all that much worse. Then suddenly Gerard hit something inside him and sent an unwanted spike of pleasure up his spine. He was starting to grow hard and he tried to will it away, he didn’t want this. The ripping pain in his hole had turned to a dull burning ache. He did not even realize he had begun pushing back against the invading object filling him until the boys started laughing loudly. He felt disgusted by them and he could taste the acid of bile rising in the back his throat. What made him even more disgusted were the things they were saying.

"Fuck Gee look at him; such a little slut. He’s taking it like a good whore," Mikey says.

"Fuck yeah, look at him fucking himself on it," Bob laughs.

"He got hard from it, little fuck," Ray says.

"Fuck that little boy cunt good with that mallet Gee," Mikey chimes in again.

"He is so getting off on it," Bob speaks up.

Gerard remains quite during it all; his cock hard and aching. He shoves the handle in deeper than before with six and a half inches buried inside Frank and twists it inside the boy making him wail more, body jerking. Gerard uses one hand to keep thrusting it and undoes his own pants with his free hand. He pushes his pants down on his hips and pulls out his hard dick starting to stroke it as he stands over the boy he is violating on the floor. 

Mikey, Bob and Ray follow suit, all them pulling their pants to their hips and taking out their cocks. The group of them start stroking themselves over the trembling boy, stroking in time with Gerard’s awkward thrusts into the boy. Gerard keeps slamming the handle of the mallet into the boy’s body into his sweet spot until the he is jerking and twisting beneath him. Gerard realizes the boy came and that he is laying there in pool of his own cum and it draws a loud braying laugh out of the other boys. 

Gerard however doesn’t stop, he keeps driving the handle into the boys sensitive spot making him cry in pained pleasure. The rest of them continue to stroke their cocks while standing over him, moving their hands up and down their shafts swiftly. Mikey blows his load at the same time as Ray, both of them groaning as their cum splatters the twitching boy on the floor. The site of it then sent Bob over the edge, painting the boy in his own white spunk. 

Gerard did not go so easily. He stroked himself longer as he shoved the handle into the boy. Frank did not think he could take any more and then suddenly his body was rushed with relief the moment Gerard pulled the wooden handle out of him. Gerard then knelt between his legs forcing the head of his cock inside his hole making him scream out in pain at the larger intrusion stretching him. 

Gerard dug his nails into the boy’s hips and started pounding his cock into him brutally hard. He pound into him several more times before he flooded him with the seed of his own release. He had not cared about wearing a condom and Frank felt sick at the feeling of the fluid filling him.Gerard abruptly pulled his cock out and stood up. 

"Tell anyone and next time we’ll all fuck you like the whore you are," Gerard says cruelly.

He then pulled the boxers out of Frank’s mouth and stuffed them back in his bag. The only sounds Frank made were choked sobs. His ass hurt badly but he didn’t dare to speak. Bob and Ray untied his hands and left him lying there in his own mess on the floor. Frank laid there crying, listening to them until they left and had gone far enough he couldn’t hear them anymore. He then pulled him himself off the floor, pain ripping through his lower half. 

He forced himself to move to the showers where he turned it on as hot as he could stand and slid to the floor letting his tears mix with the hot water raining down on him. He was unsure how long he been there before he finally left and locked up. 

When he got home he went straight to his room and curled up under his blankets. He would never dare to tell a soul. He couldn’t let anyone know of his shame. Even when his mother came to check on him he just played sick. Maybe she would let him transfer schools if the bullying got to be too much. 

She smiled at him sadly and tucked him in, kissing him sweetly on the cheek before leaving his room. When she was finally gone Frank cried himself to sleep.


End file.
